Gil vs the Music Villain
by Electron55
Summary: Gil engages an electric guitar battle with a menacing guitarist guy. Gil has no idea how intense this battle will be. Who will win this battle? Rated T for minor coarse language and action violence later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my second story I am writing. However, unlike my last story, this one isn't a Johnny Test crossover. Also, I do not own Johnny Test.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when Johnny got off the school bus in front of his house, carrying his backpack and a large stack of textbooks and papers. Dukey was waiting for him while sitting beside a shrub.

"You got homework-slammed by Mr. Teacherman again?" Dukey asked, seeing the big stack of books and papers.

"No," Johnny replied. "More like homework-bombed."

Johnny walked into his house and went upstairs to his room while Dukey followed him. The first thing he saw was a robot that grabbed all of his homework and completed it within a matter of seconds. Everything else in his room he saw was a plasma TV, a hot tub, and new video games.

"My sisters want something," Johnny said.

"I can almost guarantee that it has to do with Gil or Eugene," Dukey said.

Johnny and Dukey walked to the lab and entered.

"Can you invite Gil so he can hang out with us?" Susan asked.

"Then Gil will say, 'Sure, Johnny bro,' and he will come over," Mary said.

 _I was right,_ Dukey thought.

"No," Johnny responded. "I'd rather do something else."

"But we just made you a plasma TV, a homework-helping robot, a hot tub, and we bought you new video games," Susan said.

Johnny did feel a little bit guilty. "Okay, fine."

After he said that, his sisters hugged him. "Thank you, Johnny!"

"Let's just get this over with," Dukey said.

Johnny and Dukey walked out of the lab, out of the house, and then to Gil's house. Johnny knocked on the door, and after a moment, Gil opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Johnny bro, how's it going?" Gil said.

"Would you like to hang out at my house?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Gil responded. "Because I would like to show you my awesome electric guitar skills."

Johnny was surprised; he never knew an interest of Gil was playing an instrument. "You can play that?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing for a long time."

If there's anything that Gil smart at, it is anything that has to do with music.

Johnny, Dukey, and Gil walked to Johnny's house and Gil rang the doorbell.

Johnny's dad answered and he looked at Gil. "What are you doing here?"

"Johnny invited me," Gil responded.

"Okay, come in, but don't break anything!" Johnny's dad warned.

The three walked into the house. "We're going to the lab," Johnny told Gil.

Then they walked upstairs to the lab and entered through the automatic door. Susan and Mary looked back to see Gil.

"Hey, girls I've never seen before," Gil said.

"No, you actually _have_ seen them before. Many times before. They're my sisters," Johnny said. "Anyways, here's Gil."

"Thank you, Johnny!" Susan and Mary said.

Awkward silence.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Susan asked. "You usually leave after you do something for us."

"Because Gil wanted to show me something," Johnny replied.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"I play the electric guitar; I'm going to preform," Gil said.

Susan and Mary's already high interest in Gil spiked to a new high. "This is something we have to see," Susan said.

"Can you play a song through those speakers you have while I'm playing?" Gil asked, pointing to the speakers.

"Of course," Mary said. "What song do you want to play along with?"

Gil said the desired song, and then Mary set everything up.

"Alright, push play after I say 'four,'" Gil said. "One, a-two, one, two, three…wait."

"What?" Johnny said.

"I forgot my electric guitar amplifier and the cords for that at my house," Gil said. "Let me go back and grab it."

Gil walked out of the lab, and after he did, Dukey said, "Seriously?"

SIX MINUTES LATER

Gil went back into the lab, carrying his amplifier and his cords. He set them on the floor, plugged the amplifier's cord into an electrical outlet, and then plugged in the cord that goes both into the guitar and into the amplifier. He switched on the amplifier and turned the knob labeled " _Master Volume_."

"Are you ready?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Start after I say 'four,'" Gil said. "One, a-two, one, two, three, four."

Mary started the song and Gil played along. The song started off being moderately slow (81 beats per minute)—which was really easy for Gil—but when the song got to the guitar solo part, the song sped up to 197 beats per minute. Not only that, the notes Gil was dealing with were mostly eighth and sixteenth notes, with sixteenth rests in between. However, Gil didn't mess up; he played through all of that flawlessly.

"Whoooaa," Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary said.

Then the song ended with a fading outro that was at 81 beats per minute.

"That was amazing!" Susan said.

"Best performance I've ever seen," Mary said.

"Yeah, Gil, you rock!" Johnny said.

Then some menacing-looking guy in a dark blue, metal suit and a helmet that covered his whole face (similar to Dark Vegan) busted through the ceiling of the lab. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Best performance? Amazing? Gil rocks?" the menacing-looking guy said with a deep voice. "I am Lethal Note, and nobody plays better than I do!"

"Uhh…okay…and you just busted through the ceiling. You're going to have to pay for that—" Johnny said.

"Shut up, flame boy!" Lethal Note said.

"Hey, don't tell our little brother to shut up," Mary said.

"You shut up too, you ugly nerd," Lethal Note said angrily.

Dukey tried not to say something out of anger. So did Susan, but she failed.

"Says the one in that ugly suit, a.k.a. Lethal Jerk," Susan said.

Lethal Note pressed a button on his suit, and a large laser gun came out of the left arm of the suit. He aimed it at Susan.

"H-hey, your suit i-is _amazing,_ Lethal _Note,_ " Susan said with fear.

"Anyways," Lethal Note said, putting the gun back into his suit by pressing the same button. "I challenge you"—he pointed at Gil—"to a guitar battle later. If I win, you are going to be wiped out, you unintelligent, unskilled little piece of waste of space. If I win, I'll be wiped out too, but that will never happen!"

"Why would it kill me if I lost?" Gil asked.

"Because my guitars that I design forcefully blast the loser of the battle," Lethal Note responded.

Lethal Note flew away, going through the hole he made, evilly laughing.

"Man, I hate that moron," Dukey said.

"Are you scared of Lethal Note?" Mary asked Gil.

"Nah," Gil responded. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Also, I can win this easy battle with no problem."

"Are you sure?" Dukey said. "I don't think we should underestimate Lethal Note. He seems pretty serious."

"Yeah, Gil is sure, duh! Like I said before, Gil rocks," Johnny said.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling," Dukey said.

Susan changed the subject. "Gil, can you play some more?"

"Sure," he responded. Then he played more.

Johnny, Susan, and Mary were having an awesome time, especially Susan and Mary. On the other hand, however, Dukey was not; he was anxious.

* * *

Lethal Note flew for a while until he reached his secret underground base. He descended to the ground, looked around, then entered.

"Assistants," Lethal Note said.

Lethal Note's assistants directed their attention towards him. "Yes, sir?"

"I will be battling this dude who thinks he can play better than I can. It will be an easy battle, but just in case, monitor me on that computer. If you see me losing—which is highly unlikely—then send in the Mega Metallic Robo-Musician of Music Note Death that will help me _blast his butt_ with its unbeatable guitar skills _,_ " Lethal Note said.

"Yes, sir," the assistants said.

Lethal Note turned around. "Nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ beats the best-of-the-best guitarist. That unskilled idiot will be done for, and nobody can stop me!" Lethal Note said to himself before evilly laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny, Dukey, Gil, Susan, and Mary were still in the lab; however, they weren't watching Gil perform. They were mostly making fun of Lethal Note after he flew out of the lab.

"Haha, he called me an unskilled, unintelligent little piece of waste of space. What a knucklehead," Gil said.

Everyone laughed.

"The funny thing is that Lethal Note is a bigger one," Dukey said.

Everyone laughed harder.

Then Lethal Note crashed through the lab's ceiling again; as a result, the Test kids, Dukey, and Gil immediately went quiet. If they made fun of Lethal Note while he was right there in front of them, they would be destroyed.

Then Johnny asked, "Why didn't you just simply fly through the hole in the ceiling that you previously made instead of creating another one?"

 _I know why. Because he's_ stupid, _that's why,_ Dukey felt like saying. Fortunately, there was enough fear that kept him from doing so and getting destroyed as a result of saying it.

"Uh…I don't know," Lethal Note said, shrugging. "Anyways, you"—he pointed at Gil—"will battle against me. If you lose, you will blow up. If I lose, I will blow up. Now, let's take this battle outside."

"Hey, bro, I got to tell you something," Gil said. "I don't want to battle. So can we just forget all about this battle thing?"

Susan and Mary immediately added to what Gil said.

"Yeah, it's no big deal if you're the better guitarist or not," Mary said.

Susan added, "A battle is too extreme, don't you think—"

Lethal Note interrupted Susan. "And if my opponent is going to be a big coward about it, then prepare to get burned by my laser gun!" He pressed a button so that a laser gun came out of his suit.

"Okay! Okay! Alright man, I'll battle," Gil said with fear, grabbing his electric guitar, cords, and amplifier.

Everyone walked outside. Lethal Note waited while holding his guitar in his hands. Gil was plugging everything in, but not everything; outside of the house, there was no electrical outlet for the amplifier.

"There's nowhere to plug in my amplifier," Gil said.

Lethal Note tossed him a small device. Gil caught it. It was a metallic on one end, and that end was for putting it into the guitar.

"What is this for?" Gil asked, looking at it.

"It amplifies the sound of an electric guitar; it can substitute the amplifier you have," Lethal Note responded. "Hurry up and plug it in," he said, plugging in one of his own.

"Do we start?" Gil asked.

"No," Lethal Note replied. "Before this battle begins, I will explain how this will work. It is simple." He pressed a button on his suit that made a speaker come out of the suit's right shoulder. "We are to play along with a song that we both know how to play. The song will keep looping, and every time it does, it will speed up. One of us will make too many mistakes. When that happens, my guitar will annihilate the loser of the battle. Understand?"

"Yeah," Gil said with anxiety.

"Tell me a song that you know how to play."

Gil said the name of a song.

"Alright. I know how to play that, too," Lethal Note said. "The song is now set to play through these speakers. When I say 'four,' the song will start playing, and we will play along. Ready?"

"You got this, Gil!" Johnny said.

Gil looked back and smiled. Then he looked back at Lethal Note with a serious expression. "I'm ready."

"One…two…and a-one, two, three…and a-you, will, lose… _four!_ "

The song, Lethal Note, and Gil simultaneously began. The song was at normal speed (94 beats per minute—this is a moderate speed); therefore, it was easy—for now, at least. Both Gil and Lethal Note carefully hit the notes and obeyed the different kinds of rests that the song is composed of. Gil was anxious, but he pushed that aside. He needed to annihilate this guy, or be annihilated.

The Test kids and Dukey were, at the same time, having a good time listening to both of the guitarists' great performances and fearing—Susan and Mary had the most fear—that Gil could experience a forceful explosion of defeat (literally).

Then the first loop of the song happened. As a result, the song's tempo increased. Mary pulled out an invention labeled " _Song Tempo Detector,_ " and read the number on the screen.

"The song increased to a speed of 105 beats per minute," Mary said.

Gil and Lethal Note played through that loop of 105 beats per minute with no problem. "Alright, that's enough of the child's play," Lethal Note said while he and Gil were playing. "It's time to kick it up a notch, or two, or two _thousand!_ " he shouted.

New numbers appeared on the Song Tempo Detector's screen. Dukey read them and said in shock, "Whoa! Holy crap! _Two hundred and seventeen_ beats per minute?"

"Didn't see that coming," Johnny said with wide eyes.

Lethal Note wasn't kidding when he said that the child play was over. Gil was almost thrown off by the big difference in speed, and he started sweating. At least now he knows what to expect.

Although it was difficult, Gil went through the loop of 217 beats per minute without any mistakes. Then the song looped again immediately after.

"Dang, he is _good_ ," Susan said with an expression of awe (and fear that he may fail).

Mary read the numbers on the screen. "Three hundred seventy-seven beats per minute."

" _Holy flipping fish sticks!_ Damn, does music even _go_ that fast?!" Dukey exclaimed.

"Well right now, yes, music does go that fast," Susan said. "Also, most of the notes Gil is dealing with are sixteenth and thirty-second notes. Sixteenth notes are 4 times quicker than regular quarter notes, and thirty-second notes are 8 times quicker than quarter notes. So imagine that."

"Since when did you know a lot about music?" Mary asked.

"Gil told me after he performed in the lab," Susan replied.

"This battle is escalating extremely rapidly," Johnny said, focused on the battle.

Then the song looped again, and this time, the tempo was at 652 beats per minute. Large flames that were almost hot enough to melt the asphalt on the road appeared around Gil and Lethal Note. Huge plasma beams came out of their guitars. One plasma beam kept trying to overcome the other and vice versa. Gil was playing to his full potential, picking the strings and frantically placing fingers behind the frets.

So was Lethal Note. " _Gaaaaaaaaah!_ You…will…not…maintain greatness… _any longer!"_ he shouted while playing.

"No! You're...going to… _explode into a million…frickin'…pieces!"_ Gil shouted while playing.

The flames and plasma beams got even bigger as the battle continued to rage on at another extreme speed of 1,294 beats per minute. Not only that, lightning bolts began striking the ground; and the Mega Metallic Robo-Musician of Music Note Death was sent in by Lethal Note's assistants to help Lethal Note. The MMRMMND (short for Mega Metallic Robo-Musician of Music Note Death) started helping Lethal Note by playing its _bass_ guitar that amplified Lethal Note's plasma beam; as a result, Gil started losing this battle slowly, as indicated by the slow, gradual progression of the villain's plasma beam overcoming Gil's.

" _Ohhhh myyyy GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWD!_ _ **I AM**_ **FLIPPING** _**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!**_ " Dukey exclaimed to his highest extent.

This event was so intense that Hank Anchorman didn't even have to report the news; everyone in Porkbelly already knew about it. Everyone fled the town as a result, except for Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Hank Anchorman, Sissy, Bumper, Eugene, Mr. Black, Mr. White, Mr. Teacherman, the principal of Johnny's school, and the General, who all gathered around the battle to see it.

"We need to help Gil. But first, go to Area 51.1!" the General commanded everyone.

They all ran to Area 51.1 while Gil and Lethal Note continued to rage on. The current speed of the song is now 7,902 beats per minute.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter of the story. Sorry that I took so long finishing the story. It was mostly because of lack of motivation due to only one person reviewing.**

 **By the way, The Eds Rock, thanks for all of your support.**

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, and the many others were panicking about what was happening. The general said firmly: "Silence!"

Everyone directed their attention towards the general who seemed to be contemplating plans to defeat Lethal Note and MMRMMND.

"We're going to need to defeat those guys and save Gil," the general said.

"Yeah, duh! The question is, 'how?'" Susan said.

The general returned to his state of deep thought. After a while, he said in a low voice, "Well, in situations like these, we're just going to take everything we have, use it and put in effort at our fullest extent."

Bumper blurted something out. "We should call ourselves the Infinite Force of Resistance or something. Am I right?"

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart for a kid like you," Dukey said, liking the name.

"Okay," Johnny said, "Now the Infinite Force of Resistance better hurry; it won't be long before Gil explodes."

* * *

" _Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!_ " Gil screamed in both fear—because he was losing—and exhaustion. Intensely playing at such extreme speeds was severely tiring Gil. Regardless, he soldiered on, which wasn't Lethal Note was expecting. But Lethal Note and his assistant were winning.

The question is, _Will Lethal Note maintain the status of winning?_ To the IFR (Infinite Force of Resistance), the answer was a definite "no."

Susan and Mary were the first to make their moves against the MMRMMND and Lethal Note: with nothing but themselves, they flew over to get behind Gil, then they shot plasma beams out of their hands in order to counteract against the villains' plasma beams. This slowed the villains' progress significantly to the point of the progress being very slow, but Gil was still losing and close to exploding; Susan and Mary alone weren't going to save Gil.

That's when Sissy and Brainfreezer came in. Sissy was using a huge, amazingly working blazing flamethrower in order to burn the flammable parts of the MMRMMND and to melt down some of the metal on it. Brainfreezer was using a big gun that shoots cryogenic fluid (very cold liquid) in order to make the MMRMMND very brittle.

Lethal Note looked at the temperature-shocked MMRMMND. "No! I will not lose! _I will not lose!_ "

Then Bumper came in. He was a giant Bumper-looking boulder with fists made of steel. He ran over to the heat-damaged and cryogenically damaged bass guitarist monster and gave it one powerful punch. Because of Brainfreezer's cryogen, Bumper was able to make the MMRMMND shatter into a trillion pieces.

Now Gil was the one who was winning. He had his plasma beam slowly and gradually overcoming Lethal Note's beam, thanks to the IFR.

"No…no! No! _No!_ _ **NO!**_ " Lethal Note shouted in fear and anger. " _This cannot be happening!_ **MY MMRMMND!** "

The IFR got behind Susan and Mary. Johnny raised a remote in the air with a red button and pressed it. "Amplify Mode activated," a female voice said, coming from the remote.

The Amplify Mode made everyone able to amplify the power of Susan and Mary's plasma beams, as well as Gil's. This made the progress of winning for the IFR quicker.

" _Aaaaahh!_ " Lethal note screamed. " _ **WHY AM I ACTUALLY LOSING?!**_ " He then tried to shout into his built-in transceiver in his helmet in order to send a message to his assistants that he needs help.

"I need something that will…!" Lethal Note's message was cut off. The IFR managed to have the plasma beam reach him, and as a result, he exploded into flames and was knocked back a few hundred meters. Because he clearly lost, it was expected that his guitar would blow him up, but that didn't happen; Lethal Note was flying in the direction of assistants' base so fast that when he hit it, the whole thing, including Lethal Note and his assistants, exploded before the guitar blew Lethal Note up.

Everyone watched the huge explosion in awe. They had won. They had defeated the villain. Everyone wanted to shout in joy, but they were way too exhausted. But they sure were happy.

A moment later, Gil broke the silence. "You…you all saved me…" he said. "You all kept me from being exploded by that villain!"

"No problem, guitarist man," Johnny said.

Then Gil walked over to Susan and Mary. He said, "Hey, girls, that I've seen before and know your names. Susan and Mary."

The girls looked at each other in optimism.

He continued, "Wanna go on a date?"

With intense glee and joy, they both responded, "Yes!"

STORY ENDED.


End file.
